A Fight to Fail
by The Other
Summary: ONESHOT. This is a little weird thing that I wrote in half an hour. There will be a prequel later but from now on I am as confused as you are. AU, OOC and character death. Please R&R COMPLETE


_A/N: This is very weird and I wrote it in half an hour, because I wanted at least one Oneshot in my account. Please R&R_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Lost, I only own Rikki and Riley._

"Get out of there Freckles!" Sawyer whispered loudly, almost frightened

"I'll be okay Sawyer, go!" she whispered back, crouching low.

Sawyer shook his head and crawled over to where she was crouching.

"You're gonna get us both killed!" she whispered angrily

"I'm not leaving you," he said softly

Suddenly they heard gunshots, a loud thump and some people laughing. Kate looked around the box she was crouching behind and gasped. She turned back around quickly and Sawyer looked at her worriedly.

"Jack's dead," she said softly, almost crying

"Shhhh….It's okay, come on, this isn't worth it," he said sadly

"No, we need to finish this; otherwise it'll keep happening over and over again" she said, turning around and taking aim.

"Freckles, no!" he hissed but she fired anyway, hitting the leader square in the chest

The other men turned around, looking scared and worried. One man ran to the leader, who was now slumped in his chair with blood dripping from his chest.

"Take down whoever did this!" he shouted and the others started looking, while Kate and Sawyer managed to change their position without being seen.

Sawyer shot the man who had yelled while Kate took out a few more men. Suddenly three shots rang out but none of them came from Kate or Sawyer. They looked around and the other men were just as confused as they were. Suddenly a girl jumped up from the milk cartons in the far left corner. She jumped high, and flipped, shooting some guys as she was upside down. She landed on both feet and grinned.

"You didn't think we weren't coming, did you?" she asked, ducking as a bullet flew past her head.

Sawyer laughed and stood up, shooting randomly in all directions.

"How many people are in this place?" another voice asked as a blonde haired man stood up.

"A lot, come on, we're almost finished with this place!" Kate shouted, standing up and taking out the rest of the guys.

When they were all dead the four of them stood, panting in the center of the room.

"Not bad for has-beens eh?" the blonde haired guy said, grinning.

"Not bad at all, but we've gotta move or they'll come with reinforcements," Sawyer said, grinning

He looked over at Jack's body and walked over, bending down.

"Hey, what about the reinforcements?" the girl said

"Hold on Rikki, we'll be there in a sec." Kate said, crouching down next to Jack as well

"He's alive, and he was only shot in the leg but he's unconscious. We'll come get him when this is all over," Sawyer said as Kate breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's go," she said, nodding at Rikki and the guy.

"Cool," The guy said

"No damage Riley! We'll keep to the shadows; we've already caused enough trouble!" Kate said, opening the door a fraction and looking out.

"Fine," he said, sighing.

Sawyer laughed and followed Kate out the door. As planned they kept to the shadows, pressing themselves up against walls and boxes.

"Find the intruders, kill them and leave the bodies. Don't bother going upstairs, we've already killed one of them and the others are somewhere downstairs," A female voice said from the other room

Kate glanced at Sawyer nervously but kept walking towards the entrance. When they reached it Kate looked outside again, and saw nobody.

"Wait, it seems to easy," Sawyer muttered to Rikki and Riley.

He turned to Kate but she had already gone outside and was stealthily going down the steps, looking around.

"Kate, no!" Rikki shouted as someone shot

Sawyer watched as the bullet hit Kate in the head, but it all seemed in slow motion. One minute she was standing upright and the next she was on the stairs, sprawled out. Her murderer stepped out of the bushes, not knowing that Sawyer, Rikki and Riley were hiding in the doorway, Sawyer angrily shot him, bursting out of the doors and towards Kate's limp form.

"Sawyer, we need to get out of here fast!" Rikki said, appearing next to him.

"Already planned," he said, pulling out a set of keys from his back pocket "Across the street and parked under the big tree."

Rikki nodded and dragged Riley along, taking a look both ways before they ran across the street. Sawyer looked down at Kate and picked her up quickly. He looked around and saw them already in the car, flying towards him.

"Get in!" Riley shouted from the drivers seat.

"Very funny, slide over." He said, carefully setting Kate in the backseat

"Fine," he said, moving over and looking into the back.

"What are we gonna do with her?" he asked

"I dunno, we'll figure that out later. Now we figure where to go, and how not to get shot while we're doing it." Sawyer said, speeding down the street.

"What about Jack?" Rikki asked, looking at Sawyer.

"He's dead, shot in the chest. I only said he wasn't so Kate wouldn't get upset. She couldn't see the wound but I checked him out before she came over," he said, tears forming in his eyes.

He blinked them back, telling himself not to cry over and over again.

"We'll hide out at my old place, the neighbors promised to look after the land and animals while I was away so we should be welcome there." He said with a smile

"When were you last there?" Riley asked

"About 10 years ago," he said,

"Wouldn't they be dead now?" Rikki asked

"Nah, they were a young couple, had two kids and plenty of people." Sawyer said

"Okay, one more question, where is this place?" Riley asked

"Brisbane," he said

"What! That's ages away." Rikki complained

"It's even further to walk if you don't shut up, besides, it's only four days away." Sawyer said, finally slowing down when they reached the suburbs.

"We'll hide out in a friends house for a while, then we'll go to Brisbane." Sawyer said, looking for street names.

"Right….And who is this friend?" Rikki asked

_A/N: Confused? So am I. Stay tuned and find out what actually caused all this in it's stunning prequel...I dont know it's name yet but there is defiantly a prequel coming. Please R&R_


End file.
